In recent years, touch technology has been widely used in various electronic products in our daily work and life. A user can touch a touch panel directly with his or her finger or another object to input information thereto so as to alleviate and even eliminate a dependency of the user upon another input device (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a remote controller, etc.), thus facilitating an operation by the user.
Touch panels include electromagnetic touch panels, capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels, etc. With an electromagnetic touch panel, a varying magnetic field is generated by a coil on a special electromagnetic stylus. An electromagnetic inductive coil on the touch panel induces the varying magnetic field and generates a weak current. A touch coordinate can be calculated from the weak current. With a capacitive touch panel, a varying capacitance of a configured sensing capacitor is incurred by the user's touch on the touch panel, thus the touch coordinates are calculated from the varying capacitance
The integration of an electromagnetic touch structure and a capacitive touch structure together into an integrated electromagnetic and capacitive touch panel with both the electromagnetic touch function and the capacitive touch function has been a significant issue in the research and development of touch control technology. The electromagnetic touch structure and the capacitive touch structure in the integrated electromagnetic and capacitive touch panel in the prior art are prepared separately, resulting in complexity of the structure and the process thereof.